


The Belle Of The Ball

by LadyRosalie



Series: Beneath The Breach [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Halamshiral, Mutual Pining, Romance, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRosalie/pseuds/LadyRosalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Inquisitor charms the Orlesian Court at Halamshiral, Cassandra Pentaghast can't help but find herself entranced by the woman that she has grown to care so much for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Belle Of The Ball

Cassandra had wanted to leave the ball at Halamshiral before the Inquisition even arrived.

Politics held no interest for the Seeker, but she detested the Game and the mockery that it made of murder and corruption. Nobody would be open about their intentions tonight, and the air of betrayal that hung over room set Cassandra's teeth on edge. She'd spent the majority of the evening outside of the ballroom, leaning against a pillar, and glaring at any of the nobility that dared to approach her.

The Inquisitor was far more comfortable than Cassandra in such a setting. Though Katherine Trevelyan had spent much of her life in the Circle, she had proved to be quite adept at political maneuvering. Lady Trevelyan was also far more willing to look the part. While the rest of the Inquisition delegation was dressed in matching dress uniforms, the Inquisitor herself was in a dress. Recommended by Leliana, the sapphire dress was low-cut and far more form-fitting than the frilly gowns that the Orlesian women wore. It brought out the blue in the Inquisitor's eyes. Katherine's long curls had been styled by Josephine into an elegant up-do.

Cassandra had been momentarily stunned when she had first laid eyes on the mage. The Inquisitor looked beautiful, and the Seeker had been surprised by the intensity of her own reaction. The revelation that she was attracted to the other women sent Cassandra into a brooding silence that lasted throughout the evening. She had spent the duration of her self-imposed solitude desperately ignoring whatever reaction the Inquisitor's appearance had caused.

Much to her relief, the Seeker had not seen that much of the other women at first. The Inquisitor had been all over the palace, sussing out secrets, and making decisions that would decide the future of Orlais. Trevelyan seemed to be everywhere and nowhere all at once. Cassandra had briefly seen her slip in and out of the Grand Ballroom several times. Not once in her wanderings did the Inquisitor stop and speak to Cassandra, which only served to inexplicably worsen Cassandra's mood.

Cassandra's scowl deepened as the bell tolled. She reluctantly made her way to the Grand Ballroom and was transfixed by the sight before her.

Inquisitor Katherine was leading Grand Duchess Florianne around the dance floor in an elaborate Orlesian dance. The mage looked radiant, glowing as she performed the dance steps with a practiced ease. Josephine's lessons had certainly paid off if the Court's reaction was to be trusted. Cassandra felt something tighten in her chest as she watched the dance partners whisper to each other under their breath, pressed tightly together. The Seeker reddened and, no matter how hard that she tried to deny it, found herself wishing that it was her dancing with the Inquisitor instead of the Duchess. Katherine twirled the Duchess around and dipped her elegantly towards the floor. The Court broke into applause as the two concluded the dance, walking arm and arm to the edge of the dance floor.

Cassandra fled back to the safety of the Vestibule and did her best to ignore the strange feeling that had once again settled in her heart.

~

The Inquisitor leaned heavily on the balcony as Morrigan made her exit, suddenly exhausted. She allowed her mask to slip, and her eyes to close, enjoying the brief respite from political maneuvering.

The short moment of peace was shattered by the sound of heavy approaching footsteps. Cassandra stood next to Katherine and smiled slightly at the mage in greeting.

"I cannot believed that you escaped that nightmare before me. I must say that I am impressed at what you have accomplished tonight, and in a dress no less." The Seeker peered closer at her silent friend and noticed that she seemed unusually distracted. "Are you alright?"

The mage blinked, then sighed. "It's just that tonight has been…..very long."

Cassandra wished to ease some of the burden that she could see was weighing heavily on Katherine. An idea struck her suddenly, inspired by her earlier desire. Cassandra turned to face the Inquisitor and did an imitation of the bow that she had seen performed all night long, extending her hand. Gathering her courage, Cassandra asked, "May I have this dance, Lady Trevelyan?"

Guilt instantly welled up in Cassandra as she flushed. The Inquisitor must have been exhausted, surely she would not wish to dance. However, Cassandra was pleasantly surprised when Katherine accepted her extended hand with a beaming smile. Cassandra pulled the other women close and the two began a slow, easy waltz across the balcony.

"It would be my pleasure, Lady Pentaghast." Cassandra winced slightly the use of her surname and title. Katherine arched an eyebrow.

"I shall refer to you by your name, if you shall refer to me by mine, Cassandra."

"That sounds….fair, Katherine." Cassandra nearly shivered at the way the Inquisitor's name rolled off of her tongue. It was then that she realized just how close they were dancing. Heat surged through the Seeker. Cassandra stumbled, and lost the steps to the dance. To her credit, Katherine did not comment on Cassandra's suddenly flushed appearance. The Inquisitor easily steadied the Seeker and continued dancing as though nothing had happened. "You are a wonderful dancer, Katherine." Cassandra spoke with some difficulty. "You should have had a much better partner."

Katherine paused then, and leaned forward to brush her lips against Cassandra's ear. "Oh, i'm very pleased with my current partner." The Inquisitor turned her head slightly and softly pressed her lips against Cassandra's burning cheek, lips lingering on the scar. "Thank you for the dance, Cassandra."

The mage turned and made a swift exit back into the ballroom.

Cassandra stood stunned for a few moments, one hand pressed to her cheek, before a wide smile stretched across her face.

~

Varric immediately noticed a change in the Seeker once the delegation returned to Skyhold. _Is she smiling? _He followed Cassandra's gaze, and his eyes landed on the Inquisitor. _So the Seeker has feelings after all, the dwarf mused _. _Andraste's ass, it really is the end of the world._____

**Author's Note:**

> After obsessing over this pairing for forever, I decided to try my hand at writing. I apologize for any mistakes, English is my second language so please let me know if there are any errors. I hope that you enjoyed! Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
